A Bad Situation
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: This fanfiction is set after Alex tells Gigi she's his exception. Alex agrees to take Gigi to one of her work parties but loses track of time. Gigi comes to find him, but instead she finds him with a blonde in his office.


"I brought you coffee." Gigi said as she entered Alex's office. She set the coffee on his desk and leaned in for a kiss. He met her lips and smiled against them.

"Thank you." He picked up his coffee and returned to his work. Gigi sat down in the chair opposite of his desk and sighed. Alex looked over to her with a confused expression across his face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just you've seemed to be really busy lately, and I just don't think you'd have time-"

"Time for what? Gigi I'll always have time for you." Alex stood from his seat and kneeled down next to Gigi's chair. He took her hand and lightly massaged it looking her in the eyes.

"There is this party at my work tonight, very formal. I was wondering if maybe you would have time to go with me."

"Of course I can, but right now I have to get back to work. When does the party start?"

"At 8. I'm so excited, thank you! Thank you!" Gigi smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." Alex stood up and kissed Gigi's forehead, then returned to his desk.

"I will see you then." Gigi said as she closed the office door behind her.

"Oh no." Alex looked at his clock which read '8:35.' "Oh no, no, no.." he jumped from his seat and grabbed his coat from the hanger near his door. He flung the door open only to be stopped by the tall blonde which worked for him.

"In a hurry?" she stopped him and pushed him back into his office.

"Yes I am. I was supposed to pick Gigi up at 7:30 but-"

"Oh well, you're already late. Not like you can fix things now."

"I can't just not show up."

"I beg to differ." The blonde slowly closed the door behind her and placed her hand on Alex's chest. She pushed him back until he was sitting in his chair.

"I'm sorry, what do you think you're doing?" Alex tried to stand back up, but she forcefully pushed him back down.

"What do you think?" She went in for a kiss but he quickly turned his head causing it to be redirected to his neck. "If that's the way you want it-"

"No! Get off me! I have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Alex, but you don't seem like the type to be committed to one person. If you really want to stay with her, then I won't tell. She never has to know."

"No-" she interrupted him with a passionate kiss, then another. He continued to try to push her away, but she would not stop.

"Alex?" the blonde slowly turned her head to see Gigi standing in the doorway. She stood up and straightened out her skirt, allowing a smile to cross her face.

"Gigi, let me explain!" Alex quickly jumped from his seat and held Gigi's upper arms, desperately trying to let her know what happened.

"No, Alex. It was bad enough for you to be over an hour late, but for me to find out this is why!" Gigi glared at the blonde who was buttoning up her revealing shirt.

"But it's not what you think-"

"Alex. It's ok."

Alex looked at Gigi with a confused expression. "What?"

"I should have known I wasn't 'your exception.' I'm the rule. I can't change who you are. You enjoy the company of women, I get it. I don't want to, hold you back."

"Gigi, please." She shook his hands off of her then turned to leave. Before she walked through the door she stopped and whispered, "I really did love you."

"Where is she?" Alex was speeding down the road talking to Janine.

"She's here at the party. Did you two break up or something because she's here with another guy."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Alex, but I need to go."

"Wait-" Janine hung up the phone. Alex threw the phone to the floor of his car and ran his hand through his hair. When he got to the party he hastily parked his car and ran into the building.

Gigi was dancing with Alex's friend Conor who seemed to be enjoying himself. Alex grabbed Gigi's arm and tried to lead her away, but she brushed his hand off her.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing with, him?" Alex spat.

"What? Is it not ok for me to move on after we're over? You seemed to be fine with moving on when we weren't!"

"Dude, you cheated on her?" Conor said standing beside Gigi.

"No, I didn't!"

"Well it sure seemed like you were when I walked into your office!" Gigi yelled.

"Oh dude, in your office?" Conor laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Conor, shut up!" Alex pushed Conor away from him and faced Gigi again.

"Alex, I'm sorry but I'm done with you." She nodded as Conor snaked his arm around her waist pulling her in closer.

"That's right man." Conor quickly pulled Gigi in front of him and smashed their lips together. She pushed him off casually trying not to bring attention to the fact that this disgusted her.

"Gigi, one moment please." Alex grabbed her arm again, though this time she followed willingly, and brought her to one of the rooms in the back.

"You cannot honestly tell me you're into Conor?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"I don't believe you." Alex stated, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Well, I'll learn to be-"

"But you shouldn't have to. Gigi, please allow me one minute to explain what you saw. It's not what you think."

"Alex! You're the first guy I've ever loved. The first guy I've ever given my heart to, and you broke it. I can't trust you." tears began streaming down Gigi's face as she tried to wipe them away. "I loved you."

"Gigi, please." he whispered. "I love you too."

"Stop! You've probably said that to all the girls you plan on having your little 'flings' with!"

"No Gigi. I've never told _anyone_ that I love them. No one." Gigi stood there speechless, trying to think of something to say.

"Well then why weren't you faithful?"

"Gigi, I was. I tried to push her off me. I don't want her, I don't want anyone, but you." he stepped closer as he wiped a tear away from her face. She gently touched his hand allowing it to linger on her cheek.

"You know, you're a way better kisser than Conor. I thought I was going to puke." they both laughed in unison as he brought his other hand up, cupping her face. He slowly leaned in and touched his lips to hers, causing those sparks which he'd never believed in until now.

"I love you." He said against her lips. "So much." He slid his hand into her hair as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Can we go?" she asked between kisses.

"Of course." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her out to his car.

"So who do you think is a better kisser?" Gigi asked while Alex drove.

"Excuse me?"

"Who do you think is a better kisser? Me, or the blonde.

"Ha, definitely you." Alex laughed putting his arm around her. "Definitely you."


End file.
